


You Mark This Bruise on My Soul

by gostisbehere (castielsstarr)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bruises, Coming Untouched, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Switching, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/gostisbehere
Summary: Nicky thinks that Tom needs to let go a little. Rough him up.





	You Mark This Bruise on My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, the first thing I managed to write in who knows how long! I'm still struggling to write, but making the effort is starting to feel ok again. This was supposed to be part of the [Pucking Rare Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2019) but ya bitch is bad at deadlines and finished it like... six+ hours late.
> 
> A big thank you to [tampa_bae_frightening](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steven_damnkos/pseuds/tampa_bae_frightening) for helping pick the title! I always struggle so bad.
> 
> Title from: Like Bruises by Fearless Vampire Killers

Tom didn’t know the night was going differently until Nicky got him home after dinner. They’d gone out to a new restaurant that just opened at the end of the block — meaning it was overcrowded and overpriced, but the food was tasty enough. It was a good date night and Tom grabbed them beers from the fridge when they got back to his apartment.

It was odd when Nicky took both beers from his hands and set the bottles on the counter, the glass already starting to sweat due to the summer heat. Was Nicky super thirsty or did he want something else to drink or—

Oh. He didn’t want either of them to drink.

Nicky chuckled, caused by the realization crossing Tom’s face, making his eyes go wide and his mouth drop a little slack. “Not right now, but yes. We’re going to relax for a while first. Let dinner settle. Ok?”

“Yep. Yes.” Tom’s brain had trouble keeping focused at the thought of Nicky underneath him again. Sex during the season was infrequent for them, usually too tired following games or one of them was banged up. Now that they were out of playoffs and had had a little time to recoup…

The bottles sat ignored on the counter as Nicky tugged on Tom's hand, getting him into the living room and settled on the couch. Oftentimes, the remote would get tossed in his direction, but Nicky made the choice of an ocean documentary before cozying up to Tom's side. It was something soothing, something Tom could mostly drown out. Let himself sink into the calm and the weight of Nicky against his side, his head resting on Tom's shoulder.

It wasn't quite dozing off. Just this deep relaxation that only Nicky seemed to get him to accomplish. When all of Tom's muscles had finally gone loose, worries from the day subsided, Nicky pulled away, making Tom's side cold. He grumbled but was shushed by Nicky's fingers running through his hair.

“Time to talk. There's something I want from you tonight.”

Another grumble when Nicky took his hand back, but Tom needed to focus and it wasn't going to happen with Nicky touching him. “What is it?”

“You keep yourself wound so tight, but you need to take time to relax. You’re strong and you hold yourself in check, even when you don’t have to.” Nicky’s eyes were dark and Tom wasn't sure when the arousal had taken over his boyfriend, but there it was. “Tonight, let yourself go. Don't take it easy on me.” 

“I'm not going to hurt you, Nick.”

“But it's ok if you do. Did you know I like wearing your marks just as much as you like wearing mine?”

Tom swallowed, thinking of the bruises and bitemarks Nicky liked to leave high on his throat, impossible to cover. He hadn’t left anything like that on Nicky before. But if Nicky knew he liked it… then he must have messed up? “I thought I was careful.”

“The night after we won the Cup. I know everyone was… well, you know. Everywhere. I was only yours, though, and I found a bruise on my shoulder in the shape of your mouth.” Before Tom could get his thoughts together, Nicky took his hand. “Don’t apologize. Whatever you’re thinking, just don’t say you’re sorry.”

He was silent for a few minutes, concentrating, thinking over Nicky's words. “Are you sure?”

“I’m asking you for it.”

Tom nodded, chewing on his lip. “I can safeword? If it's too much or I can't do it?”

“Always.” Nicky’s hands were still season-rough as he cupped Tom’s face, gently kissing the corner of his mouth in the way that made Tom smile. "I promise I'll tell you if it's too much for me, too."

They would take care of each other like always, and Tom had to lean in closer to kiss Nicky for real as that feeling of safety and caring ballooned in his chest. When a light gasp parted Nicky’s lips, Tom’s tongue slid between, taking control of their kiss. Tom’s hands were finding their way into Nicky’s hair when he was gently pushed away.

“All good?” He caught sight of Nicky’s breathless look, lips and cheeks the same shade of pink. “Oh.”

“Bedroom. Please?” The kiss was chaste this time, both of them knowing if they got back into it, they’d never leave the couch.

Tom didn’t respond because, really, Nicky didn’t need to ask. Taking his boyfriend to bed was one of his favorite things, and their clothes were on the ground, littering the hallway, before they even crossed the threshold.

He felt Nicky’s hands everywhere all at once, even though they couldn’t really be. Grabbing his hips, nails digging into his shoulders, a soft tug at his cock that got Tom to give Nicky a little shove back. Distance. He couldn’t breathe with Nicky all over him like that and his mind was getting cloudy.

“Relax, relax,” he tried to soothe Nicky with another kiss and got his lip bitten in the process.

“But I want—”

“I know, I’ll give it to you. Just, fuck, ease a guy into it,” Tom said with a chuckle.

Nicky’s next kiss was soft and short, leaving Tom trying to chase his mouth when he pulled away too soon. “Go lay down. We’ll go slow.”

The sheets were cool underneath his back as he settled on his side of the bed, leaving Nicky to get the lube from the top drawer of his dresser. 

It was hard not to notice that Nicky didn’t pick up a condom from the drawer, too.

Nicky crawled up close, snuggling into Tom’s side and running his hand over his chest. The movement was familiar, soothing, and it made Tom want to pull Nicky on top of him, but he wasn’t calling the shots. Not yet.

The cap on the lube startled him when it clicked open. Nicky had said slow, but this didn’t seem like it was heading in that direction. Tom looked down and saw Nicky pouring some into his palm, letting it warm before he took Tom’s cock and gave the whole length a slow pull from root to tip.

Oh, he was so screwed.

It was more lube than necessary, making Nicky’s hand slide easy over him, not allowing much in the way of the friction he liked that would push him over the edge quickly. No, this was teasing, and Nicky was too good at it for Tom to survive. He opened his mouth to protest, but couldn’t bring himself to argue anymore when Nicky’s tongue pressed to his. Kissing Nicky forever was something he could get behind.

Nicky pulled away with a nip to his lower lip and sped up his strokes. “Just relax. Let me help you.” His grip tightened, making Tom’s head swim because he shouldn’t have been close already, but they were getting there.

“I, uh, I’m ready if you are.”

“No, not yet.” Nicky’s hand sped up again.

Jesus, maybe he did just want to make Tom come right now. That’s fine, they could have sex later. He hugged Nicky to him with one arm around his back, breath coming heavy. “Close, Nicky, please.”

Two short tugs to the head of his cock and Nicky’s hand withdrew.

“Fuck,” Tom groaned, hips bucking to chase the last bit he needed to push him over, but Nicky wouldn’t touch him. “No, I need.”

Nicky gave him another light stroke, running his thumb over the head of Tom’s cock, making him squirm. “Please, please, please,” he begged, and once again Nicky took his hand away.

Tom lost count of how many times Nicky pushed him right to the edge and backed off, but he was shaking and sweating by the final time, cursing and gripping tight to Nicky’s bicep like it would get him to stay.

“Fuck you. This is so unfair,” Tom bit out.

“Yeah? Then do something about it,” Nicky said calm in his ear, like he was bragging about the control he had over Tom and that was enough. Nicky wanted to fucking take it? Wanted Tom to mess him up? Fuck, he could manage that.

It wasn’t graceful but Tom pulled and pushed until Nicky was on his knees underneath him and Tom was pressing inside without meeting much resistance. His fingertips were pale, digging into Nicky’s hips and dragging him back to meet each thrust. Tom felt like a frayed nerve, clinging to Nicky and trying to bury himself inside the other man’s body.

Nicky moaned and whimpered when Tom struck his prostate and Tom pushed hard in the center of Nicky’s shoulder blades, knocking his chest to the bed. With the angle just right, he was thrusting against the sensitive spot just about every time, turning Nicky’s whimpers to shouts.

“Please, n-need to come!”

“Just like this, babe.” Tom panted with the exertion. “You don’t need to be touched, I know you.”

Even the pillow was having a tough time muffling his sobs when Tom wrapped his hand in Nicky’s curls and tugged. Nicky’s whole body trembled beneath his weight, his hole tightening as he came on Tom’s dick. If he hadn’t already been hanging on and waiting until Nicky got off to let himself come, it would have gotten him there, for sure.

Tom squeezed at Nicky’s hips before pulling out and flopping over beside him, arms open for Nicky to crawl into his space. He kept his face tucked away, hiding against Tom’s chest. The wetness across his cheeks, smearing over Tom’s skin, wasn’t as alarming anymore. The first time Nicky cried while they had sex, Tom was afraid he’d done something incredibly wrong, not that he’d potentially done something right. It was just a reaction, an emotional release that he sometimes needed.

It took time for Nicky to settle, for the shivers to ease, and for him to finally pull away and look at Tom. His eyes were red and glassy, but he was content and Tom could see him coming back to himself.

“You’re doing good?”

Nicky nodded and kissed Tom gently. “Good, yeah,” his voice croaked and he cleared his throat. “You’re good, too?”

“You might have been right. Letting go for a while felt…” The faint bruising starting to appear on Nicky’s pale skin where his fingers had dug into his hips distracted his train of thought. He chuckled and pressed against some of them, making Nicky gasp. “Can’t wait to see what these look like tomorrow.”


End file.
